


Youtube

by V_mum



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Papyrus and Frisk interaction, Sans watching his faves, very drabble esc, very mild trigger mentions not much to worry about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_mum/pseuds/V_mum
Summary: Sans keeps an eye out on Frisk and Papyrus. They watch Youtube videos.





	

He tries not to laugh his non-existent ass off but it’s really hard to ‘sleep’ while Papyrus and Frisk are laughing that hard.

Sans had found a movie online so they’d all watched it and had their fun, and by the time this movie about a weird lost little fish and another fish with bad memory and yahta yahta, Sans had fallen asleep on Papyrus’ bed, Frisk and Papyrus on either side.

When he’d started to wake from his Nap, he’d come to the sight of Papyrus laughing away as he stacked books on Frisk’s head and the child seemed to move with ease without the stack even shifting.

Lots of Head-dog practice. Hehehehe.

Frisk was fooling around and laughing with each new toy or whatever was added to the stack, and looking up top-10 videos.

Occasionally something really funny would come by and they’d both crack up laughing, the tower would fall, and they’d laugh even harder.

Heartwarming as hell.

Man, Sans wished Papyrus had had a friend like this when he was a baby bones.

He’s content to watch them, ‘asleep’ despite them crawling over him across the bed to get new things to stack like Papyrus’ bed time books on the night stand. He _almost_ cracks with them during Top 10 Weirdest European Commercials.

The one weirdo eating the ice cream from his own head- fucking weird and hilarious. He hadn’t known his sense of humor even went that far. God he doesn’t even remember what the brand was, it didn’t really do its job did it? He just remembers how weird it was.

Auto play takes the video to the next it sees fit, and a man in a suit starts an introduction to a show he calls “what would you do?” for some news program. Pretty, uh, wild concept, he thinks. They watch an episode about cigarette smoking, two kids try to get someone to light cigarettes- Sans gets the pleasure of hearing Frisk say they’d never smoke cause it smells bad and is dumb, and then Papyrus say that he’d never buy Frisk or other “youths” something of the sort, and he feels proud of them both.

The next couple episodes of this are race-based- a white woman introducing her Asian fiancé to disapproving parents, and trash-talking racist sibling bashing on their other-raced sibling.

It’s interesting, listening to the two of Papyrus and talk about the videos. Papyrus and Frisk have much more level Conversations- like two kids of the same age. Sans can’t really get conversations like that with either of them. Papyrus physically just doesn’t comprehend the idea of Racism, and Frisk tries to explain it, using themself sometimes; Frisk isn’t actually sure what ethnicity they come from, but they know they have an ‘off-white’ skin and people have thought they’ve been both Asian and Spanish, so they’ve had both stereotypes.

Another episode comes up, about a veteran soldier and the skit is that he cant afford the groceries. Their conversation switches between heartfelt tears at touching moments in the episode to Papyrus saying perhaps HE should join the army that almost makes Sans have a heart attack- Frisk smites the idea by saying “I thought your allegiance was to the Royal Guard?” casually, but Sans detects the same fright and both of them are thankful that it sways Papyrus without a thought.

It’s bizarre how these two can change tracks though. Frisk and Papyrus seriously talk about the military and everything. About what it’s like and if it is a good idea to join had Papyrus not already been an in-training Royal Guard. They both come to the conclusion that the Human Military isn’t for Papyrus. Though they also agree Papyrus would do great at it anyway. And then they’re back to laughing and cheerfully sobbing at the good hearted people in the next episode.

He watches them as they talk about how they wouldn’t hesitate to break the car window to save a baby left in a car in one episode, which gets even more vigorously spoken of once Papyrus hears how hot cars can get; he’s more upset that Sans would expect over the thought, and how many babies die from this a week. It’s a very bad thing worth getting upset over, but Papyrus is bad at grasping concepts like that, so it leaves him surprised at his brother’s vehemence.

Up next a couple episodes where the first is about reactions to men drugging women at bars, and then the second, the other way around.

Papyrus apparently doesn’t get it at first and it takes him a while to understand why Frisk is getting into a rise of anger. When Papyrus catches on- and Sans is relatively surprised that he does, let alone that both of them know what this means- shit happens.

They even pause the video and get into this very heated banter over how shitty it is that no one helps the guy getting drugged except once, and then any of the guys who let the drugged girl go. Papyrus makes Frisk promise not to leave their drink alone on a date if they get older- or now, either. And proceeds to add that he did not give Frisk a poison drink on their date, too. Frisk tries not to laugh at that, but tells Papyrus the same. They get distracted as they hit play again, wondering if the powder pills emptied into a drink could work on a skeleton.

Sans isn’t quite sure if either of them knows the purpose of people putting things in drinks or if they think its just a poison, and he’s content not knowing for now, to be honest.

Papyrus gets a ping, someone sent CoolSkeleton95 a link to a vine compilation and the streaming of videos shifts back to pure humor, but Sans can’t help thinking about how they can have those conversations.

Maybe he’s just too old to talk with his younger brother and his little pal. Maybe, or maybe not, he’s not sure.

Papyrus and Frisk proceed to watch funny videos until they eventually fall asleep at around 2 in the morning and Sans is content to go back to sleep, too.

**Author's Note:**

> there was literally no rhyme or reason to this one i just made it when i had writer's block.
> 
> It wasnt BADLY written but when i get writer's block really bad, I write in a weird way that gets really confusing. its not out of order or too long, but it seems. jumbled. i spent all morning editing this since i still have writers block and its still a bit wonky but considering how bad my writers block was when i wrote it, it wont get better.
> 
> eh. i like Frisk and Papyrus dynamic though.


End file.
